New Genesis
by DBZOmega
Summary: [T/P, G/B, Gh/?] Vegeta's last wish is for his children to find New Genesis, a ship sent away from Planet Vegeta right before its destruction. New Genesis holds the key to reviving the Saiyan race, but will they survive space long enough to reach it?
1. Incomplete Mission

Disclaimer: I am 18 and still in high school.I don't have enough money to my name to even cover FUNimation's legal bills if they wanted to sue me.   
  
Author's Note: I have been really busy of late, and have not had time for writing. I have been waiting for a time when the pressure is off to begin writing my first full length story. By full length I mean over 30,000 words. Now that midterms are over, I can begin. I will not rush this story like I have many others (which I end up writing 2,000 words in an hour and posting them). I will take time for this story, and plan it out. Don't expect updates every day or even every week. I have time now, but I will most likely become busy again later. Also, if you like this story, check out a story I really like from a friend of mine, Smooster. It's called "The Return" and it's pretty good. Anyways, without further interruptions, here is the story.  
  
  
  
New Genesis  
  
Chapter One: Incomplete Mission  
  
  
The day had finally come, and all the family members and friends surrounded the bedside to give him comfort before his death. It was not just one man dying, but an entire race that would finally die this night. While it was both foreseen and inevitable, the full magnitude of his death was becoming apparent to those who watched him shed his mortal coil. Soon the final chapter in the history of the Saiyans would be written. There are many who would say that that book had closed many years ago, but those who would speak such things did not know the Saiyan Prince. Whether or not, however, was no longer important, as Vegeta prepared to leave for the other dimension.  
  
He had been ready for some time now and according to King Kai, he had sufficiently atoned for his sins as a young man and would enter heaven. Years ago, he may have preferred hell, but the knowledge that Bulma was waiting for him had changed all that. He had lived without her for some time now, and he was ready to return to her. Death was something he had never feared, but now he was actually awaiting it with open arms. He may have had regrets in his life, but there was only one thing he would have liked to truly have done before he died. Unfortunately, in his present condition, it would not be possible.  
  
Vegeta could have kept himself alive longer if he had wanted, but between his pride and his loneliness, he decided to forgo using machines to keep himself alive, even if he would still have been able to live an active life. No, it seemed to him that this was the best course of action to take. Vegeta hoped that he would be able to convince his children to fix the problem he never got a chance to. After Freeza died, he would have made the attempt then, but Kakarot had surpassed him and he needed to become a Super Saiyan for his pride. After the Androids were defeated, Mirai no Trunks helped him realize that having a son was not the worst thing in the world, especially if that son was strong, powerful, and capable of bringing honor to the house of Vegeta. Before he realized it, he had made his home on Earth, and would rather stay with his family than pursue his old dreams.  
  
Now was not the time to ponder his life, however. He had plenty of time to do that later with Bulma at his side. He needed to save his strength in order to tell his children exactly what he wanted them to do. He felt his body grow weaker and he knew the time was now. Around the room the faces of his loved ones and their loved ones looked towards him as he began to speak. He knew what he had to say, but to whom should he say it to. His son Trunks was of course the most important, but there were others who also had the right to know. He would have told Goten for sure, but knowing him, he would be unwilling to go anywhere since his wife was pregnant. Of course, his wife also happened to be his daughter, which meant she had a right to know as well. Gohan would definitely go on the trip for him since they had become very close after his father died and especially when Videl died. It seemed that both of them shared a common pain of loss. They both knew what it was like to outlive their human mates, Gohan for two years and Vegeta for eight years.  
  
Then there was Pan., the young Saiyan who had the least Saiyan blood but the most Saiyan heart. While he told Trunks, he was very proud of his choice of Pan as a mate. They both decided to hold off on children for a little while, especially with the ruckus of Bra's pregnancy, the death of her mother and now the death of her father-in-law. Yes, she should definitely stay. Vegeta looked around once more and saw the look in both Goten and Bra's eyes. It was not just the look of one who watches the death of a father. It was the look of one who watches the death of a man who means much more than family to them. Vegeta almost laughed when he realized that they were almost in a state of awe at the death on someone so important and powerful. He realized that they at least deserved a chance to join the others in this quest.  
  
"Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Bra, and Pan. Stay. The rest of you. Leave." Vegeta told the onlookers around him. Everyone but the five Saiyan left his room quickly without question. Those remaining listened intently for what Vegeta had to tell them. "As you know, I will soon no longer be with you. There is something I must tell you before I pass away, however. I have been hiding a secret all my life. When Freeza destroyed our planet, he believed that it would be a surprise to Saiyans on the planet, and that he could kill us all at once. He failed to realize a simple truth, however. Saiyans knew the art of war better than anyone, even Freeza. We knew that an attack was likely, and we took measures to preserve our race. We formed a plan, known as "Project New Genesis", that would allow the Saiyan race to continue." Vegeta told the five, who were now wondering exactly Vegeta was going with this.  
  
"We once came upon a planet with very advanced beings whose technology surpassed any other planet we had conquered. They had one technological masterpiece that dwarfed all others. A single huge ship that was able to sustain a small civilization for an indefinite period of time. The ship could fit fifty thousand men, women, or children, along with plants, animals, and possessions. We agreed to let them build a ship to use before we cleaned their planet. In exchange, they built a ship for us, which was then loaded with Saiyans and sent to specific coordinates. Not wanting Freeza to discover the ship, I waited for the day when I could beat him so that the Saiyans could be free from his wrath. When the day came, however, my goals had changed due to Kakarot. Before I knew it, I had a family and did not have the time or desire to go across the universe to the ship. It can only be opened with the blood of a royal Saiyan, which means I leave the task to you, Trunks. The rest of you can join him, but it does not matter, as long as he goes. While Bra could also open the ship, I would not like force her to do this. There is a file on your mother's computer, called New Genesis. Within this file contains all you need to know to get there and do the job, including maps and ship designs. Now, each of you come to me so I can tell you something each privately." With this, each Saiyan lined up next to Vegeta, awaiting whatever words he had for them.  
  
First came Trunks, then Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Bra. Trunks walked up close and put his ear near Vegeta's mouth. "Trunks, my son. It was your other future version that showed me the possibilities my son had, and it was you who surpassed my expectations. I meant and have always meant what I said that one day we fought Buu. I am proud of you. You have given your family the honor it deserves. You and Pan shall have strong children, who may one day rule as Kings or Queens." Vegeta whispered to Trunks, who started crying about halfway through. Gohan then walked up to receive his message. "Gohan, you would have made an excellent warrior on Planet Vegeta. I always accused you and your father of being third class, but your actions would have made you elite in no time. I trust you to look over my son and their future children for me. Perhaps you will find a new mate while you are on this quest. I know that you will have trouble letting Videl go, but she herself told you to move on. She will wait for you along with any others you meet. Do you remember after Videl's death when you asked me how long a Saiyan lived for? You wanted it to be very short so that you could be with her soon. The truth is, that not even I, the Prince of Saiyans knows the answer. We were all killed before we got that old. I am currently the oldest Saiyan to ever live, and I barely have any signs of aging. It will be a long time to wait alone, so I hope you can move on. You wanted to be like your father your whole life, and you never even realized that you already were. Goodbye, my friend." Vegeta told Gohan, who then walked away.  
  
Goten then walked up to Vegeta and got close to his father-in-law. Goten, I know I never showed it, I couldn't have picked a better person for my daughter. You are the strong enough to protect her and smart enough to treat her like a princess. You are truly the best man for the job, and I am sure that your children will be strong as well. I know that you don't want to go, but I would really like you to. Trunks and you are much like me and Kakarot were. We have something beyond friendship or brotherhood. We have something that can only be obtained through fighting together against stacked odds and enjoying it. Few men, even Saiyan knew the kind of bond I talk of. Trunks may seem strong, especially with Pan at his side, but he will need your help with this mission. Please go with him." Vegeta said to Goten, who was quickly replaced by Pan. "You may not be the strongest or smartest of the five of you, but you are the most important to this mission. You must bridge the gap between humans and Saiyans. I tried to train Trunks in the way of our people, but he was always a momma's boy. You are the only one who understands what it truly means to be a Saiyan. Trunks will not understand or be able to lead our people any more than a normal human can. I must rely on you to do it for him. Even if we were still on Planet Vegeta, I could not have picked a better mate for my son. After I die, I want you to try to have a child. Name your first born son after me, Vegeta. Name your second born after your grandfather, Goku. This is my wish of you." Vegeta told the black haired Saiyan. She moved form her current position to allow Bra to get close.  
  
"My little princess. You have grown so much, but you will always be my little princess. You are what kept me going these past few years. You remind me so much of your mother, both beautiful and stubborn. Now I must leave you, but I leave you in good hands. Goten will take care of you if you let him. It is funny how much Goten and I are alike when it comes to our mates. I was too proud to show her my love, and he is too scared. I can see in his eyes that he is worried that something will happen to you or you will leave him. Even after you have mated, he is too afraid to give you his whole heart. Do not get angry at him for this. Just love him and eventually he will come around. I am very proud of you, just as I am proud of Trunks. You proved me wrong by going Super Saiyan with so little training. You truly are a Saiyan princess. But now, I must leave you for my Queen." Vegeta told her softly as his voice faded away. "Goodbye." Vegeta let out before his body relaxed and his breathing stopped. He was buried a few days later, with all the remaining fighters of Earth present. His grave sat next to Bulma's, and his tombstone read:  
  
Here Lies   
Vegeta Briefs  
  
Legendary Warrior,  
Savior of the Planet,  
Avenger of his People,  
Husband and Father,  
Man of Honor,  
Prince of the Saiyan Race 


	2. A New Hope

Disclaimer: See First Chapter  
  
Author's Note: While I expected it, I am still pissed. Whenever I post, it does not show up under the updated list, only the new publish list. Since Update is the default, it means that most people won't even have a chance to read my story if they wanted to. Hopefully a second chapter will correct this problem, but if it does not, I will be forced to sign up under a different name to post this work. Anyways, this is the second chapter of my story. If you are reading this, then you read my first chapter, which I thank you for. Also, please review or at least leave a little hello in the reviews. It takes five seconds and I really like seeing that review number go up. Also, if you post ideas or things you think should happen in the story, I will consider them and possibly make changes. While I have a pretty good idea of how the story is going to go, I could still change things half way.  
  
New Genesis  
  
Chapter Two: A New Hope  
  
The five Saiyans mourned the death of their father, friend, and prince. No one spoke of his final request until one week had passed after his burial. Gohan accessed the Capsule Corps computer system and found the file that Vegeta mentioned. It was actually an archive including, maps, locations of old Saiyan bases, certain Saiyan customs, translation programs for different languages, and the design for a ship he and Bulma had both worked on after Trunks and Pan's trip into space. The ship had already been built some time ago in case another emergency required its use. While based on the original Capsule that was taken to Namek and the designs of one of Freeza's ships, the ship was not just a transport like the older models, but it was a full functioning battleship as well. Both Bulma and Vegeta had agreed that any new ships built for space would need both defensive and offensive capabilities. This ship took the most state of the art technology that Vegeta could remember, and used Bulma's intellect to improve upon it.  
  
The result was designs for a ship known only as the Exodus, one of the most powerful ships in the universe. The shield and weapons systems could take on any other ship head to head, and the propulsion system would allow travel at speed never before obtained by a ship. The hull was triple reinforced with an alloy that could only be created in an advanced laboratory. Size was also increased twenty fold, allowing the ship to comfortably house up to over fifty people. Using capsule technology, enough food to feed a Saiyan for a day could be fit into a small pill that could be eaten and then slowly expand in the stomach to keep the person full all day long. There were cargo rooms full of these pills, enough to last the five Saiyans several years in space without a single refill. A combination of micro-fusion and micro-fission allowed their power supply to be reusable forever as long as they had enough energy on the starter batteries. Since the batteries recharged every time the power supply was running, this would not be a problem.  
  
Bedrooms and Cargo rooms were not the only rooms in the ship, however. There were training rooms, laboratories, and work rooms, as well as rooms for tactical, communications, and astrometry. The ship had everything they would need to get to New Genesis and get back. The maps had stopping points labeled every so often, along with information on planets that could support life so that they could visit other civilizations on the way. On a direct path, New Genesis was over six months away. The path on the map laid out for them would take nearly a year. Gohan was ready for a long trip to help him sort out his feelings and get away from things that reminded him of what he lost. His mother, father, wife, and friend were now all gone. He may have bee from the second generation along with Goten and Trunks, but he is the only one who remembers what really happened between Vegeta and his father. The rest heard stories but he watched it unfold before him. He was the last living man who knew Vegeta before he had settled down and started a family. He was also the only one who could remember the horrors that were caused by the tyrant Freeza. Trunks may be the key to the mission's success, but Gohan was the most capable to lead them.  
  
The two both agreed to go on the mission, which caused Pan to join as well. With the two men she loved not coming back for at least two years, if ever, she had to join them. She did realize, however, that this would be most likely a one way trip for them all. Even if they did succeed, Trunks would be needed to lead his people, and she would stay with him. The only Saiyans who would possibly stay on Earth would be Goten and Bra. They themselves seemed to be the only ones burdened by the choice they must make. If they leave the planet, it would mean the end of both the Briefs and Son families from the Earth. Capsule Corporation would leave the hands of the Briefs family for the first time since its creation, and would most likely never return. There would only be one man strong enough to protect Earth against any real threats, and Uub now had a family with Marron and their daughter. But perhaps it was best this way. To let a human defend a planet of humans, and let the Saiyans defend other Saiyans. Uub's powerful genes, along with Marron's part android genes would continue on through their children, leaving powerful defenders for the Earth for a long time to come.  
  
So the time came when Goten and Bra had to talk to each other about making a choice. "Goten, I have a feeling you won't like what I have to say, but I want to go with them." Bra told Goten who was lying next to her in bed. "I would rather that we stay here. You are pregnant and it's too dangerous." Goten responded to her. "Goten, it was my father's wish that we go, and I could help lead our people. We may be part human but we are part Saiyan as well. Our place is no longer here on Earth. Trunks, Gohan, and Pan will need our help if they are too succeed, and I for one want to give them that help. Besides, I am only six weeks pregnant, we would be well underway before I would have trouble getting around." Bra told Goten. "Bra, I worry about you too much, I really don't want to go." Goten responded. "Goten, I know why you really don't want me to go. My father told me before he died that you and he were very much alike when showing their feelings. His pride and your fear cause you to act differently around the people you love most. You must drop your fears; both of losing me to death and losing me to another. I will always be with you Goten. No man could ever replace you in my heart and you know this. We shall always be together, whether in this dimension or the next. I will wait for you no matter where you are. I will not go without you, but I am asking you as a favor to my father and most importantly me, lets go with them." Bra told Goten, giving him the final decision in the matter.  
  
"I need to know your decision soon, for arrangements need to be made either way. The ship leaves in two weeks, so I will need to know your answer within a week from now. You must now decide between your Saiyan side and your human side. We will see which will come out on top." Bra said as she rolled facing away from Goten in the bed, and snuggled her body close to his. Goten rapped one arm around his mate and used the other arm to run his fingers through her long flowing hair. Bra softly purred at his touch, giving Goten a warm feeling all over his body. "I don't need a week to decide, my princess. I will go on the trip to New Genesis, and I will stay as long as needed. However, I would like to you to know that you were wrong. My decision had nothing to do with my Saiyan or my human side. It had nothing to do with your father, Trunks, Pan, or Gohan. It only had to do with the most beautiful creature in the whole universe, my wife. Besides, a year or two in close quarters with you is like a dream come true to me. Now since I don't have to contemplate my decision anymore, I wonder what we can do to pass the time." Goten told Bra in first a serious and then a sexy tone. Bra's smile formed into a smirk as she rolled back facing Goten and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Two weeks quickly passed, and the five were ready to head out into space. They had settled all matters of estate that they needed to, and all their worries were now behind them. Almost half of Capsule Corporation's shares were split among the current workers, depending on years of employment and what job they help. The other half were given mostly to Uub and Marron, with a few going to Roshi and Yajirobe, who were both only kept alive by the mystical waters at Korin's place. The Son residence where Gohan was born at was left to be cared for by Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was also given Nimbus to help with this. Android 18 would now live their alone; with her husband and brother gone, and her daughter grown up and moved out, she had nothing to do anymore except keep Mr. Popo company and visit Marron often. Unable to age, she would be able to defend Earth for a very long time, until her internal power supply finally gave out several centuries from now. She would fight in tournaments and train others for fun as well. The five would actually start off as six, since a certain green Namek was joining them on their trip until they reached New Namek. With the dragonballs gone, Dende had hoped for a chance to return home, and this was the opportunity he was waiting for. As for the rest of the Earth, the five Saiyans declared their leaving the planet to all the people of Earth, and it was a sad day for many who knew and idolized the famous warriors.  
  
Everyone except Gohan boarded the ship along with their very personal possessions in capsules. Gohan walked around to the nearest landing leg and pulled out a large black permanent marker. He proceeded to write something on the leg and then headed back into the ship. The launch was a success and the people of Earth looked up to the sky as a final farewell to the heroes now leaving them. The ship left Earth's atmosphere and a course was set for New Namek. They would reach the planet in just under three weeks. The large, powerful ship sped through space at unimaginable speeds. The only things that could be recognized on the outside of the ship was the Capsule Corporation logo, the ship's name, Exodus, in large bold letters on the front, and the barely visible markings one of the ship's legs, reading only one word: Hope. 


	3. Journey to New Namek

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Okay, well now I have finally gotten our characters into space, so the real story can begin. Now, I have seen Dragonball GT in is entirety, so I should be pretty accurate with my facts and such. There will be a few minor characters from DBGT appearing throughout the story along with a few DBZ characters (such as the Nameks, the people of Yardratt, people related to Ginyu force or Freeza). Anyways, I'm not sure exactly who or when they will be used, so I you want to see a certain race or character you liked to reappear, tell me in a review and I will consider it. My chapters may be shorter at times, but expect at least 1,000 words minimum.  
  
New Genesis  
  
Chapter 3: Journey to New Namek  
  
The six inhabitants of the Exodus unbuckled their seatbelts and floated out of their chairs to the doorway leading from the control room to their bedrooms. Only Trunks and Gohan remained in their seats after telling the other passengers that they needed to make some course corrections. However, the two eldest Saiyans had other reasons for remaining in their chairs. They were waiting until the moment was right to enable the artificial gravity. The other four fell straight to the ground, while Gohan and Trunks burst out laughing. The four ki balls flying towards them stopped their laughter really quick as they put their hands up as fast as possible to block them. Other than a slight burning sensation in the palms of their hands, they were fine. Gohan then offered to switch all the remaining systems online and correct the course setting with the new data gathered from space. With this, everyone but Gohan left the control room for their personal rooms which were located at the other end of the ship.  
  
Only four rooms needed to be used currently; one for Goten and Bra, one for Trunks and Pan, one for Gohan, and one for Dende. Gohan and Dende's rooms were next to each other on the first floor, while both Trunks and Pan's room along with Goten and Bra's room where located a few doors down from each other on the second floor. Pan and especially Trunks were worried that Gohan may get upset if he could hear them at night being intimate, so Trunks made sure that their room was several hundred feet away. Each room had a standard King-sized bed along with a dresser for clothes, a built in sound system, a small computer console for finding information and remote control of the ship, a TV screen wired into the main computer which had many movies and games, several personal items, and an attached bathroom with a sink, shower, and bathtub. The floors were carpeted and the room as a whole was decorated nicely. All in all, the rooms were made for comfort and as a long term habitat. It was a place one could almost call home. There was enough to do around the ship and inside the rooms to keep the passengers entertained, and soon the approach time for Namek was under thirty minutes.  
  
Six seatbelts buckled simultaneously as the ship prepared to enter New Namek's atmosphere. Unfortunately, the Nameks did not have any communication devices, meaning that there was no prior warning of the ship's visit to the planet. Hopefully, they could find a good landing spot without causing any damage to the landscape of the planet. The ship's landing legs, which there were many of, were the primary landing system of the ship. Other backup systems were included to avoid crash and to allow landing on terrain in which the legs could not be used. However, the landing legs would prove adequate for the current task at hand. About twenty eight minutes later, the ship had settled in the middle of the major Namek settlement without causing any apparent damage. No one knew exactly what to expect, it had been many years since the Namek's were contacted, and the last person to contact them was Goku after the Earth was destroyed by the Black Star Dragonballs. Luckily, Nameks were known for their very long life spans, and hopefully most of the Nameks of New Namek would remember Gohan and Dende.  
  
The ship opened its front bay, and a set of stairs unfolded and extended from the ship to the ground. The five aliens and one native stepped down the stairs until they reached the ground. Several Nameks surrounded them with looks of both fear and wonder. Their fear quickly vanished when they recognized Dende amongst the newcomers. While Dende had grown a lot since his last time on Namek, he still looked similar to his younger form. Dende stepped forward and began to speak. He explained the situation and the reason he was involved. The other Nameks welcomed him back home with open arms, and a smile lit up everyone's faces. The five Saiyans considered asking for the Dragonballs in order to bring them to New Genesis quicker, but Gohan reminded them that the Namek Dragonballs had also been used extensively, and they could crack and fill with negative energy as well. And without Goku or Vegeta, another Evil Shenlong would be too much for the five to handle. After several hours, the sun began to set, and the sky grew very dark. New Namek had no moons, and nighttime was both cold and dark. While the visit was fun for everyone, it seemed that it was time for the five to continue their journey.  
  
Gohan used specialized radar that could only work on a planet to help determine an even more accurate course. Their next stop was a trading post that existed just outside of the old Freeza conquered territory. While Freeza and Cold were gone, many of their powerful underlings fought each other for control over the area. Freeza's territory was filled with battles, pirates, and warlords committing genocide. It was basically what Freeza was doing but on a smaller scale. Many peaceful or formerly conquered races managed to slip through the cracks and head out of this territory. This trading post was the first stop for most of these refugees before they were to head out in the attempt to find either an uninhabited planet or a planet with a peaceful race they could coexist with. All sorts of races, ships, and cultures would be there, and it was sure to be entertaining. Once the course was set, the ship was boarded and Exodus lifted off the planet into space. The propulsion system was set to full and the ship sped away to its next destination, Trading Outpost 42. The time until arrival was just under three days, and everyone was getting antsy at the chance to meet these new races.  
  
A specialized training simulator room is where Gohan spent most of his time, along with Goten and Trunks who joined him often. The room was like a holographic training simulator, gravity room, and a ROSAT in one. The walls were made of almost unbreakable alloys and had several layers. If the first layer broke, the room would suppress any ki blasts in the room and stop all training. The other layers were backups as well, and if the final layer was pierced, the ship would seal the air leak and jettison the room like an escape pod to keep the ship from being hit. The actual holographic technology worked in conjunction with some technology that Bulma stole from the ROSAT that allows the appearance of infinite space within a non infinite object. It uses a combination of dimensional transporters and holographic projects to give it the same look. Bulma was working on a way to reproduce the compressed time, but she died before she could complete the project.  
  
Soon enough, the ship was entering the vicinity of Trading Outpost 42. It was late at night when the alarm went off, waking everyone from their slumber. Gohan and Trunks ran to the control room with the rest not far behind. Red flashing light flooded the ship, as Trunks and Gohan stopped in fear when they saw the readout on the main screen. The message was simple yet complex: Weapons Fired Detected, Outpost Under Attack! 


End file.
